Assumptions
by Mandarax
Summary: A few months after Threads, Sam visits the General in DC. Fixed formatting issues (sorry about that, haven't done this in a while)


Assumptions by Mandarax

Rated K+

Summary – A few months after Threads, Sam visits the General in DC.

A/N – Weird being back…. This sat in my googledrive (apparently doesn't like googledrive?) for a while and I figured, time to post.

=SG1=SG1=SG1=

"Hi, ma'am, how I can help you?"

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, dress uniform and all, stood at the front desk of the fancy Jefferson Hotel in Washington DC across from a well-dressed young brunette in a power-suit, huge cleavage and a name tag that read Candy Dashing.

"Hi," Sam said with a smile that was dedicated to bimbos, "My husband is staying at the hotel, has been for the last couple of weeks, and I just got a few days off and hopped on a plane to surprise him, I'd appreciate it if you can give me a key? His name is Jack O'Neill."

Candy the Bimbo smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet." She tapped a couple of keys on the keyboard on the desk behind the counter, and Sam wasn't quite sure how she saw anything past her boobs. Candy looked up at her again. "I just need some kind of identification and I can give you a key."

Sam pulled out her driver's license out of her purse and pushed it across the counter.

"Thank you!" the overly cheerful young Miss Dashing smiled at Sam. She dropped her gaze onto the license and her smiled fell slightly. "I'm sorry, Miss Carter? You don't seem to be related to Mr. O'Neill…"

"It's Lt. Colonel Carter and he's General O'Neill, and we decided that I keep my name."

"Ma'am, I can't give you a key to his room without proof you are his wife."

Sam imagined claws growing out of Candy Dashing's nails and fangs out of her gums. She sighed. "I don't mean to sound rude, Miss Dashing, but I can I speak with your manager?"

"Of course, Colonel." Candy's voice sounded vicious. "I'll be back in just one moment."

Candy exchanged a look with her colleague, a well-endowed blonde, and stepped back behind a door. Sam wondered if cup size was part of the hotel's screening process for new employees. Smirking to herself, she straightened her blue jacket, ran a hand through her hair, looked around the hotel lobby and hoped he won't come barging in and destroy her surprise.

Another few seconds went by and Miss Dashing appeared again, followed by a good looking young man. His name tag read Alexander Flowers – Reception Manager. Sam had to resist the urge to smirk again.

"Colonel Carter," he said as he extended a hand over the counter to shake her hand, "Alexander Flowers, I'm the on duty manager this fine day."

Sam shook his hand.

"I understand there is a problem and I'd like to help. How can I be of assistance?"

"Well, Alexander, can I call you Alexander?"

He nodded curtly and Sam went on.

"It really is very simple. My husband – "

"General O'Neill," Flowers provided.

"Yes, Jack," Sam smiled, "is staying with you, and has been for quite a while, and I haven't seen in him in that long. We only got married three months ago. My commanding officer granted my leave for a few days and I really wanted to see my husband so I came here, but Miss Dashing won't give me a key to his – our – room."

Flowers looked around, saw a line of arrivals stating behind Sam, and Candy was wasting time on the other side. "Would you mind following me, Colonel? Let's let Candy help these nice people behind you."

Sam watched as he jerked his head at Candy, essentially calling her back to her post, then he came around the front desk to join her. "We can sit over here," he led her to the hotel bar, ordered himself a sparkling water and asked for her order.

Once the drinks were in front of them he returned to the main topic of conversation. "Colonel, I'm sure you can understand my dilemma, I can't just let anyone enter a room at the hotel. Our guest's privacy is our topmost priority, especially with such a high ranking officer in the United States Air Force."

So Alexander Flowers knew Jack was important. That just might work for her.

"Yes, of course I understand that, but I don't have any way to prove that I'm his wife."

"Neither one of you wears a wedding ring," the manager pointed out.

Sam let out a short laugh, "Yes, well, Jack sort of lost his ring already, and I'm not really allowed jewelry while I'm on duty. Actually, duty is the reason I hadn't changed my name yet. You see I met him eight years ago. We worked together for a long long time before we could even admit how we feel, not to mention get married. We only did just three months ago and he's been here in Washington DC for most of that time… We didn't want anyone to think he was pulling rank for me so we decided not to change my name."

Alexander Flowers nodded. He understood. "Still, Ma'am, you see – "

"I know. Maybe this was a rash decision and I should have let him know," she sighed, sipped her diet soda softly. "But my CO gave me a few days off without too much warning and I just got on a plane from Colorado Springs to DC and came straight here to surprise him."

Flowers stared at her for a few seconds, his fingers playing around with the napkin his drink had been sitting on. "What do you do that you're so far apart after so many years together in the field?"

"I'm sorry," Sam smiled apologetically, "I can't really tell you."

Alexander's eyes widened. "Is it very dangerous?"

"For him now? Not so much, unless you count the politicians," she chuckled and he did as well. "He doesn't even know I'm back from my last mission, I wasn't supposed to be back for another few days."

Alexander Flowers sat the glass on the napkin on the bar and stood up. "I see," he said as he stood up. "Ma'am, it will be my honor to give you a key to your husband's room, and help you with anything you need. If there's anything, just please dial 223, it's my direct extension, and I'll be very happy to assist."

Sam smiled widely at her new best friend, "thank you so much, Alexander. I can't thank you enough."

"No Ma'am, it's me who and this whole country who owe you a debt of gratitude. If you'll follow me, I'll just get your key card ready for you."

=SG1=SG1=SG1=

Jack hated the long days. The ones that end with him getting back to the hotel long after children's bedtime hours. He slid out of the cab, pulling his briefcase and his cap behind him and with heavy, tired steps crossed the hotel lobby. As usual he chanced a glance at the front desk to see if any packages or messages had come through.

Typically the girls at the desk nodded at him, there was that one brunette with the name of a stripper who usually smiled at him, and he could swear she winked at him once. But today the duty manager was standing there behind the girls and he gave him a nod, a smile and even a small wave.

Jack decided not to think about it too much. Maybe the US Air Force paid the hotel tab or something. He chanced a glance at the hotel bar and realized he was too tired for even a beer.

He fished the key to his room from his pocket and entered the elevator when it finally came, feeling like someone – the duty manager probably – was watching him the whole time. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind him and he pressed the floor button (top floor, luxury suite), he sagged back against the back of the elevator. God, he was tired.

When the elevator doors swept open, he pushed himself back into a standing position. Walking the few short steps to his room door, he entered the key card into the key hole and the felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Something was wrong. Someone had been in his room. Someone who wasn't a maid. Carefully opening the door, he pushed it open, ready to pounce in case of danger.

And he relaxed slightly.

He would recognize that smell anywhere. Sam Carter's soft perfume smell hung in the air in his room.

Except what the hell would Sam do here? Sam was on a mission with her team. He listened for another few seconds before closing the door behind him, letting the room fall back into darkness. The uneasy feeling was still there though and he slowly made his way towards the enormous bed where he could just make out the lump.

Someone was asleep in his bed.

That sounded awfully like Goldilocks.

This only made him smirk when he made out the blonde picking from underneath the mess of pillows and blankets.

What the hell is she doing there? She was supposed to be on 3X4-324.

He let the jacket slide down his arms and hung it on the back of the chair, his hat finding itself right next to the jacket. He crossed to the bed, toeing off his shoes on his way there. He sat down next to the lump, half turned to look down at her face, should it ever reveal itself.

"Carter?" he whispered softly.

Nothing happened.

"Carter, wake up."

"Hmmm…"

"Jaffa are attacking us."

"ehhh.."

"Daniel's dead again…?" he questioned, wondering if that might actually get a real response from her.

It didn't.

"Daniel's back from the dead."

That one was more for his own benefit, anyway, he figured.

"Sam."

"Yeah…"

Huh.

"Hi Sam."

The lump pulled at the blankets and a very sleepy, very good looking face looked up from sleepy eyes. "Hi, Sir."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Surprise, Sir," her tired voice tried to make it sound very happy. It didn't quite succeed.

"I am surprised," he admitted. "Shouldn't you be out on the field getting shot at?"

"Daniel sprained his ankle, came back early," she yawned.

"Ahh," he said. "So… Whatcha doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," suddenly she was wide awake and pushing herself off the bed into a sitting position. "I hope that's okay… I really didn't think about it too–"

"Woah, Carter, you didn't think? You feeling okay?"

She chuckled softly. "I haven't seen you in three months, I'm still not used to you not being there every day…"

He missed her too. "How'd you get them to give you a key?"

Her gaze fell to a particular spot on the blanket. "I may have told the shift manager we got married three months ago and I was here to surprise you."

Well, that explains the smile and wave. "Ah."

"Is it okay that I came?"

For the tiniest of seconds, Jack saw Captain Carter of olden times look up at him, the young, insecure Captain who needed to prove herself to him. This was new ground for both of them.

He squeezed her should, "glad you're here, Sam. Go back to sleep."

She nodded and fell back onto the bed, curling once again into the blanket. She watched him rise up and begin to unbutton his shirt and remove it, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. He came back wearing shorts and a tee-shirt. She watched as he sat down on the short couch and swung his legs up and – oh. He was going to sleep on that tiny little thing?

"Sir you don't have to – "

"It's ok, Carter."

She didn't think twice. "Jack."

He looked at her, sliding back into a sitting position again. "This is new territory," he admitted. "I didn't want to assume."

She smiled because he was just so sweet. "We've slept in the same bed before."

"This is different."

"Yeah. I know. I told the front desk we were married to get up here. I fell asleep in your bed. I'm here because I missed you so much breathing was hard. I came to see if there's still any chance in this world that you might still want me."

"I want you."

Damnit, she loved how direct he was. "So start assuming." She slid to one side of the bed and flipped the blanket open.

He hesitated for a moment and it had nothing with wanting her because he stayed away from his hotel room so that he didn't have the time alone to start thinking about how much he wanted her and how much he missed her. No, he hesitated for a moment because he wasn't sure why he deserved this.

He looked at her, looked into her eyes and she looked right back at him, everything he ever wanted to know about how she felt clearly written in her expression.

He pushed off from the sofa and crossed the room to the bed in two steps. She watched him slide into the bed, settled onto his side, facing her. So close. He slid his knuckles softly down her cheek, quite aware that he'd wanted to do that at least a million and a half time but until this moment he was never allowed to.

She bit her lip as her gaze softened, enjoying the feel of his fingers in a touch that was so unfamiliar…

And then he was kissing her.

The end


End file.
